cavestoryfandomcom-20200223-history
Wind Fortress
s attacking Quote.]] The Wind Fortress is a location only found as an extra mode in Cave Story+ and in the 3DS eShop version. It involves rescuing Curly Brace, who is held captive inside the G-CLONE. This area was originally going to be included in the freeware version of Cave Story, but was later removed. Premise The Wind Fortress is placed on the underside of the island. It shares physical features with other "outside" areas such as the Balcony. Stages The Wind Fortress is progressed in several stages that transition directly from one to the other. The player is timed on how fast they can complete all the stages combined. Drafty Cave At the start of the Drafty Cave, Quote is placed in front of an open door in an enclosed space, where several disjointed platforms run down the middle. Most tiles and enemies here were encountered in the Bushlands. The general direction to proceed to the next area is downwards. Some spikes line the walls and edges of platforms. Multiple Power Critters sit on these slanting platforms, and close to the bottommost one is a chest with the Map System. Death spikes are placed on either ends of the bottom, with a door closer to the left. Bottom of the Island Quote emerges to the outside, where many smaller blocks make up platforms that appear to be fixed in the air. The player is to use the Booster, in some cases, to make it to these platforms and not fall off. In the later part of the area, numerous types of Gaudis can be seen. One, previously confronted in the Labyrinth, hops on platforms and shoots blue and white projectiles towards Quote. Another type flies and was not encountered in any previous area within Cave Story. One normal Gaudi, also found in the Labyrinth, can be found here, along with a couple of purple critters from the first part of the Labyrinth. The general direction of this area is to move to the player's right. Eventually, they should spot a door surrounded by stone blocks that Quote can enter. Wind Fortress This area has a few grey bats and critters that hang from the ceiling or stay put on the ground until approached. Several different spikes, including death ones, can be seen near the end. The player should move Quote left and then up the open passageway. It is in this stage that the player first comes across Curly Clones. They are mostly found standing on large dark coloured blocks that create columns. When they see Quote, they shoot black projectiles at him. Laboratory? This area starts out with a narrow passageway that has a few Curly Clones hanging around some chambers that are lined up against the wall in groups of four. As the player continues to the right, the path begins to expand vertically, forcing Quote to navigate in a reverse S shape to the top floor before making his way down steps to another narrow passageway. Through here is a larger enclosed area with the G-CLONE, where Curly Brace is found asleep inside. Examining her initiates the boss battle. Once G-CLONE is destroyed, Curly wakes, confused about the events that just occurred. She asks Quote if he was having a party, then says "The End", completing the Wind Fortress. Enemies *'Critters' - Hover and shoot at Quote when approached. **'Power Critters' - Found only in the Drafty Cave and main Wind fortress area, these critters will fly and attempt to land where Quote is positioned. *'Gaudis' - Bug-like enemies that fly or shoot projectiles. They are only found at the Bottom of the Island. *'Bats' - Only encountered in the main Wind Fortress area. They hang from the ceiling and fly after Quote when he is near them. *'Curly Clones' - Often stand or stay near one fixed place. The ones in the main Wind Fortress area possess guns and shoot at Quote as he is passing by. They are also found in the Laboratory, but do not hold any weaponry. Some are lying down. Category:Locations Category:Challenges